


Espresso Masters

by AnaTheOtherAlien



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Almost undercover boss, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheOtherAlien/pseuds/AnaTheOtherAlien
Summary: "Can I get a name for the order?” The barista plants his elbows on the counter as he leans forward, his words almost like a purr. Swallowing thickly, the billionaire speaks up.“Vlad.”“Ooh, like the vampire?” The teasing note in the mans voice should irk him, but it had the opposite effect. “You’re not gonna bite my neck after my shift, are you?Coffee Shop AU
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Valerie Gray/Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Jack's Secret Santa 2020





	Espresso Masters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gofasteatassuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gofasteatassuwu/gifts).



> This is a secret santa gift for the amazing gofasteatassuwu! I got them for the Christmas exchange and I hope that they like this short story, uwu. 
> 
> I had a list of prompts from them and went with the coffee shop AU option! I've never written it before and wanted to give it a shot :)

For one of the smaller coffee shops he owned, Vlad Masters was surprised to see how well it was doing compared to others that were located in larger cities. This one small shop located in Amity Park was doing exceptionally well, and the billionaire was curious as to what made it so profitable.

The census reports from last year averaged the population to be around twenty-five thousand people, which were significantly less than the other cities.

And yet, it received positive feedback after positive feedback, five stars from almost everyone that went there.

“Your jet is nearly ready, Mr. Masters. Are you sure you don’t want to warn them that you’re visiting?” His secretary was looking at him, tablet in his hands as he moved his appointments.

“Positive. I want to witness their success firsthand. If they’re informed of my arrival, they’ll try to impress me, like all of the others.” He took a sip of his scorching coffee, face blank as he watched his secretary nod, typing away on the company tablet.

“Of course, sir. How long should we expect your absence?”

“A few hours at the most.” He replied flippantly, glancing to his watch when it gave a soft ping. “Ta,” The silver haired man waved, heading into the direction of his private jet.

* * *

It had taken around six hours to fly into Amity Park and for the most part, the city was rather uninteresting and unattractive. Sitting in the backseat of his limo, he gazes out the tinted windows and peers at the buildings.

While there were some new buildings downtown, most of them appeared to be aged. It was clear that there hadn’t been renovations in over five years, which led into more questions as to why this one shop was doing better than the others. 

“I was surprised that I was called in to do this job today,” He hears his chauffeur comment softly, brown eyes glancing at him through the rear-view mirror, a curious look behind them. “Usually I only come into Amity Park to drive the teenagers to prom. It’s not often that we have someone of your caliber visiting, Mr. Masters.”

Vlad makes an offhanded hum, quietly drumming his fingers on his thumb.

“I’m here on business. I felt the need to see how Espresso Masters was doing in terms of their business.” He hears the driver give a hearty chuckle, his eyebrow raising in response.

“Espresso Masters is the only coffee shop I go to anymore. Daniel is the main barista there, and let me tell you…” He trailed off with a chuckle. “That guy can make a mean latte. He’s a fan favorite of most of the customers.” 

“Daniel.” Vlad rolled the name off of his tongue, his interest peaked at the information. That was a name that had appeared in a number of reviews, all citing the man for his amazing customer service.

“If you really want to have a good time, order his signature caramel cookie latte. I swear, that guy is a natural. I’ve never been a fan of coffee much until I tried his.”

It looked like all the research he had done in advance would be entirely useless.

Vlad could only hope that Daniel would be working today.

* * *

“Here’s your destination, Mr. Masters.” The chauffeur roused him from his thoughts, the limo pulling into a stop a few buildings away, as instructed.

“Thank you,” The man pulled a One hundred from his wallet and handed it to the driver, who flushed as he accepted the bill. “I’ll give your recommendation a try.” There was a small smile on his face, barely there as he stepped out of the limousine and dusted off his impeccable three-piece suit.

“What time should I pick you up, sir?” The driver asked, watching as the billionaire tilted his head.

“I’ll call you when I’m ready. I intend on observing as much as I can.” He placed his hands into his pockets and walked off, his sapphire blue eyes locked onto the familiar logo, the gold and green blending in surprisingly well with the other surroundings.

With each step, it brought the array of wonderful aromas that settled into his very being. Each inhale offered something new; from the scent of fresh bread, to smell of chocolate, it all combined into something almost intoxicating.

None of his other shops had this sort of smell, or this sort of reaction from him. It was more homely than all of the others, and Vlad had yet to even step _inside_ the building.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally reached the doors and stepped through the threshold, the atmosphere simultaneously inviting and relaxing.

The inside was exactly the same compared to his other shops, bar a few posters and blackboards that showcased their signature coffees.

And unironically, the first one on the list was a Caramel cookie latte.

Now that Vlad thought about it, he couldn’t recall that item being available at the other locations.

With only a few people in front of him, it hadn’t taken him long to become the next to order, but something happened that he would never forget.

“Hi there! What can I get you?” Dark, unruly hair with a set of sky-blue eyes made his brain short circuit, mind going blank as he stared at the barista. There was a bit of stubble around the mans jaw, which was quite well formed as well. Vlad had the strangest urge to press his lips against it and nibble on the skin there-

It takes all of his restraint to not flush at the direction his thoughts take, internally screaming at being caught ogling the barista.

“Just a small Caramel cookie latte, please.” Sky-blue eyes light up at the order and the man breaks out into a grin that makes Vlad’s stomach heat up.

“Sure thing! Can I get a name for the order?” The barista plants his elbows on the counter as he leans forward, his words almost like a purr. Swallowing thickly, the billionaire speaks up.

“Vlad.”

“Ooh, like the vampire?” The teasing note in the mans voice should irk him, but it had the opposite effect. “You’re not gonna bite my neck after my shift, are you?”

Unintentionally, his sapphire eyes slowly trail along the length of the pale neck that was just _begging_ to be marked.

“Not unless you ask,” Vlad teases back and smirks, pleased to see the pale face darken with a flush. “Actually, I might get a pastry with the latte. I do have a sweet tooth after all. Any recommendations…” He sees the name badge and purrs the name slowly. “ _Daniel.”_

The apparent ‘fan-favorite’ barista flushes more and licks his lips, eyes gleaming.

“Well,” Daniel taps his chin with his index finger, pretending to think. “If you have a sweet tooth, I recommend the glazed sugar cookies. I made them from scratch this morning.” The sweet smile that appears on the baristas face nearly undoes him, but the billionaire clears his throat and nods.

“I’ll take one, please.”

“Alright! That’ll round your order to six dollars and fifteen cents.”

Not one to carry change, or anything less than a one hundred in his wallet, Vlad pulls out the bill and hands it to the barista. “Keep the change.” He smirks. “As your tip,” Vlad adds, watching in pleasure as the man gasps at him, his face a dark shade of red.

“But, uh…are you…I mean,” He flounders for his words, only for Vlad to cut him off.

“Yes, I’m sure, _Daniel._ ” Vlad purrs the name as he moves along to wait on his order, chest warm as he watched the younger man freeze for a moment, only to flush more as he put in in the change.

He watches Daniel get to work soon after, making his latte while helping the other baristas when they appeared to be having trouble. A few minutes later, his drink and cookie were being handed to him.

“Sorry about the wait. We’re a little short staffed today.” Raising an eyebrow, Vlad couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Considering the locations in Manhattan took longer to serve me and are triple the size and staff of this one, I think you’re doing exceptional.”

“Wait..really?” There was an embarrassed flush on his cheeks, but there was a hint of pride in those sky-blue eyes. “We always strive for our customer service here.” Daniel smiled, making Vlad almost forget about his latte.

“I can see that.” And he really could. From the way Daniel and the other staff members smiled at everyone, took the time to talk with them, it was vastly different from the other locations.

It was nice.

Taking his cup and food, Vlad moved to a table that would offer him the best view to watch Daniel-er, to watch _everyone._

Absently, he took a sip of his latte, freezing when the flavors reached his tongue.

It was amazing.

The subtle flavor of the caramel combined with the sweet undertone of the cookie flavor, all mixed together with a slight bitterness caught him by surprise.

His chauffeur hadn’t been joking about Daniel’s abilities with making lattes. Vlad takes another slow sip, not wanting to rush the delectable drink. There was something else hidden in the midst of the warm concoction, something that brought it all together. Licking his lips, Vlad tries to name the flavor that was literally on the tip of his tongue.

Cinnamon.

There was a dash of cinnamon added to the drink that made it perfect.

The sound of someone cursing brought him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry I’m late-“

“Val, it’s alright.” Daniel smiled at her. “I know your car’s been giving you trouble lately. Dani told me,” He soothed her worries. “We haven’t been too busy. You know how Wednesdays are.”

“Yeah, I know. I still hate you were on your own for so long.” He hears the woman mumble, quickly going to his side to help him. “Your cousin wants one of your classic Cotton Candy frappes by the way,”

The laugh that erupts from the younger man makes Vlad’s stomach warm again, his gaze soft as he watches the carefree attitude.

“When doesn’t she? I’ll make her one before I get off.” He chuckles again, glancing to Val. “I also heard that you two had a wonderful date the other night.”

Valarie flushed, giving him a half-hearted glare that turned into a smile.

“Yeah, we did. I love spending as much time as I can with her. Work and grad school make it hard.”

“I know what you mean.” Vlad heard Daniel sigh. “Between work, and grad school, I haven’t been able to see Sam or Tucker in about a month.”

“I think that’s also because they’re still in the lovebird stage.” Valarie added, making Daniel snort.

Their talk died down when more customers entered, both of them quickly getting back to work and ensuring that everyone left with a smile on their face. Valarie and Daniel made a good team, and it was now clear as day as to why this store was doing so well.

Vlad was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone come up to him.

“Do you want anything else? I assume you’ve finished your drink by now.” Vlad turned to the smirking man, appreciating his appearance up close. He was on the smaller side height wise, but clearly had muscle underneath his uniform that left little to the imagination. What he wouldn’t give to run his hand along those biceps and chest, to memorize every curve and dip of his skin…

“Surprise me.” Vlad smirked. “You already know I have a sweet tooth.” There was a slight challenge behind his eyes and it seems that Daniel picked up on it, given the way he smirked.

“Then I’ll have to make sure it’s perfect, won’t I?” Daniel winked at him as he headed back behind the counter to work on something that Vlad couldn’t quite see.

“Too bad I can’t take him back with me.” Vlad mumbled to himself quietly, biting his lips as he watched from behind, eyes drawn to the perky backside. His sharp eyes narrow in on the area, greedily taking in the site for as long as he can before Daniel turns around to come back to him.

“This is another one of my signature drinks.” The younger man places the Frappuccino on the table, eyes dancing with mirth.

“Oh? Are you going to tell me what it is?” Vlad asked, his fingers brushing against the chilled cup, gathering a bit of whipped cream around the rim. He brings it to his lips, licking off the sweet substance all while keeping eye contact with the barista.

“Uh-“ Daniel faltered, clearing his throat as he flushed. “I think I’ll keep it a surprise until you have a sip.” Humming, Vlad brings the drink closer and wraps his lips around the straw, giving sip.

Unsurprisingly, the taste is extraordinary. Just like the latte, there were hidden flavors and depth into this one drink that made Vlad crave more.

“It’s my own version of a hot fudge frape. You looked like someone who would enjoy fudge…I mean, I figured you would enjoy it..” Realizing he was rambling, Daniel stopped. “So, I hope you like it?” He finished, face burning with embarrassment.

“I love fudge.” Vlad admits, taking another long sip and humming in appraisal. “You just happen to make it ten times better.” His tone was deep, almost sultry and Daniel shivered at it. “It’s a shame Amity Park is ten hours away from Wisconsin. I might have to move down here just for your lattes.” Vlad smirked, taking a leisure sip as his favorite barista bit his lips, trying to hold back a grin.

“I’d be happy if you were a regular.” Daniel admitted, giving him a genuine smile. “Maybe you _should_ move down here. I’d look forward to work more.” He winked, heading back behind the counter to help Valarie with an order.

There was a vibration from his pocket and Vlad quickly pulled out his phone, raising an eyebrow at the message.

_Is the location as good as people say it is, Mr. Masters?_

_An understatement. I can see why it is so well received. The staff here, namely the barista is an exceptional worker._

_An exceptional worker? They must be perfect if you’re giving them a compliment._

Rolling his eyes, Vlad shut off his phone and started to finish his drink when Daniel appeared.

“You forgot your receipt earlier.” The barista flushed, nervousness shining in those sky-blue eyes that Vlad immediately noticed. Instead of reaching for the paper, Vlad lets his fingers rest against the underside of Daniel’s wrist. His other hand plucks the paper and reads it, all while gently scrapping his fingernail against a vein.

Vlad relishes in the shudder it elicits.

_I get off at six. Do you want to grab dinner with me?_

Vlad can feel the racing of Daniel’s heart, his index finger once more scraping against the pulse point.

“I’d love to.” Vlad purred, sapphire and sky-blue eyes locking with each other. He can hear the way Daniel’s breath hitches, the image of the flushed cheeks and dilated eyes making heat pool in his gut.

“Me too.” The ebony-haired barista responded, shivering at the tantalizing scrapes against his wrist that were driving him insane.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll pick you up at six,” Vlad actually smiled, letting go of the wrist slowly.

“Y-yeah. Okay.” Daniel was still beet red, taking a step back from the table, receipt entirely forgotten as he watched Vlad stand up and shrug on his blazer.

“I’ll go ahead and make a reservation for us. What’s your last name?” Vlad asked, trying to hold back his smirk.

“Fenton.” Humming, Vlad left another one-hundred-dollar tip on the table, watching with mirth as Daniel stared at it with wide eyes.

“Uh that’s generous of you but-“

“Keep it.” Vlad comments, dusting off the invisible lint from his suit.

“Al-alright.” The barista hesitantly took the bill, looking unsure what to do with it.

“It’s been a long time since I last had decent customer service. After what I witnessed today, it’s clear why this location is doing so well. I’ve never been more thankful for all the reviews.” Those words seem to finally dawn on the barista, who looks at him with slight confusion.

“Reviews?” He asked, and Vlad shrugged.

“You know, this place practically has five star reviews and makes a higher profit then all the other locations. I had once assumed that Chicago, Boston, or New York would have the greatest profit and reception, but this place is number One within the entire company.”

“I…I don’t think I got your last name.” Daniel sounded breathless and Vlad allowed his smirk to finally form.

“Vlad Masters. Owner of Espresso Masters.” The silver haired man stated innocently, grabbing his cup as he heard the sound of someone dropping a tray from behind the counter. “I’ll see you in a few hours, Daniel.” With that, he walked out of the building, leaving the barista who was staring dumbly in the direction the man had just waltzed off to.

“Oh my God..” Daniel breathed out, face darkening as he heard Valarie cackle from the floor.

“Of course, you would manage to flirt with a billionaire, who happens to be the boss of all of our bosses.” Valarie laughed again. “Oh, Dani is going to _love_ this.”

His face was turning darker by the moment, embarrassment, and shock coursing through his system as the situation fully crashed around him.

“I have a date with _Vlad Masters_.” He covered his face with his hands and exhaled, groaning deeply. “My life can’t be easy, can it?”

“You already know the answer to that.” Valarie grinned. “At least he was more than receptive to it. He couldn’t stop looking at you.” She winked, making Daniel huff and flush more, shaking his head.

Although, there was a small smile plastered on his lips for the rest of the day.

A few blocks away from the store, Vlad had been sure to send a quick message to his secretary.

_It appears I’ll be here longer than I thought. Cancel all my meetings for the next three days._


End file.
